The present invention relates to a monitor circuit, a semiconductor integrated circuit, a semiconductor device, and a method of controlling the power supply voltage of a semiconductor device.
As semiconductor integrated circuits are miniaturized and a high degree of integration thereof is achieved, the power supply voltage supplied to a semiconductor integrated circuit has become low. In accordance therewith, the power supply voltage range in which a semiconductor integrated circuit can operate has also become narrow. Therefore, it is required to precisely measure the power supply voltage supplied to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and to supply the semiconductor integrated circuit with a stable power supply voltage based on the measurement result.
Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-346909 and 2008-227102 each disclose a monitor circuit that measures the voltage value of a particular portion inside a chip.